Dreamers
by curlyqgurl
Summary: What happens when strange dreams come to Kyoko and Ren, do they continue as usual or does something happen that will ensure a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**~Okay I'm not sure how this will work, hopefully it will! I do not own Skip Beat, or any of the characters but I wish I was cool enought to have come up with it!!! Here is my **

**very ****first chapter ever!! Yay! I hope you like it! Please write reviews!! I need help! Of course I have had my family and friends read other stuff I have written, but as most of you **

**probably know, best friends usually dont tell you the brutal truth. So I am counting on you!!! ~**

**IMPORTANT INFO HERE **

** ~Hey!~ Sorry this is an extra thing I am just now adding, it is for anyone that is investigating my story, please dont mind the length of the first two chapters, I promise it gets longer!!! So if the short story isnt your type, keep reading!!! Thanks!~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Ren's Dream

"Kyoko, will you marry me?" Ren looked hopefully up into Kyoko's face; she was so beautiful tonight. Slowly a smile spread over her face and she unclasped her hands. "Yes!" Joy

pierced Ren like a lightning bolt. He rose fast and gathered Kyoko into a deep embrace. They looked into each other's eyes and he leaned in for a kiss. Softly in the background the

romantic music pulsed, it changed into a high pitch beep. "What the-?" Ren thought. Then he opened his eyes.

Ren was in bed, his arms wrapped around a pillow, his alarm signaling the beginning of a day, had woken him. Sitting up suddenly Ren blushed at his ridiculous dream, "Dang" he said.

His love for Kyoko was getting more and more out of hand. He needed to get control over his emotions before he saw her at work that day. The best thing for it, he decided, was a nice

hot shower. The water running over him was soothing, it calmed his frazzled nerves. "It was just a dream." he thought, "Just a dream"

**

* * *

****Okay! that was the first chapter I will get number two in soon!! Thanks for reading it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Hey! Okay so I have had some questions (Which by the way I find encouraging! Thanks so much!) One of which were how old are Kyoko and Ren at this point. I realise I have not said anything or even really thought about it.. I have come to the conclusion that Ren is now Twenty one and Kyoko is Seventeen, which roughly means they have known each other for a year now. I hope that answers that question! If you have anymore please send a review and I will try to answer it in the next chapter's notes. I also had some other questions though asking what would happen, which I assume are suggestions for events that will occur. I will say, the suggestion/questions may or may not appear in my story, it really just all depends.... Also! If I comment on anything like the format of the story or just something I would like to say it will be on the bottom, and I will label it like such, _Author's Notes: _Okay Now I will stop being mysterious and chatty, please enjoy!~ **

* * *

Chapter Two: Kyoko's Side

Kyoko sat up with a start. She had had the strangest dream, although she could not quite recall what it had been about. She could remember it had something to do with Ren and an acceptance of sorts. She shook her head to clear her mind, dreaming about Ren was an annoying habit that had recently started. She got in the shower and let the water rinse off all of the dream germs she was sticky with.

The hot water felt so good Kyoko sank into a doze staring off into space. A misty image filled her vision; it was of Ren on his knees with something in his hand. She squinted to try and make it out better and the image sharpened. It was of a box with something sparkly placed in the middle. A something she soon realized was a ring. Alarmed Kyoko gasped and tried to clear her mind of the picture that she was sure had come right out of her dream from that night. The image of Ren kneeling, heart-warmingly in front of her wouldn't go away; it was as if it was burned into her memory. With a shock Kyoko noticed the water had run cold and she quickly got out of the shower.

Unnerved Kyoko started to get dressed faster than usual. For some reason she felt the sudden urge to get as far away from her bedroom as possible. Mindlessly she glanced at the clock as she sped around. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. The clock read seven thirty. "Aah!" she shrieked, what had gotten into her! She was twenty minutes behind schedule. At top speed she got out of her room and tripped down the stairs. Taisho looked up to see a flurry of movement as Kyoko blasted through the shop. She was at the door in seconds, bagel in hand, "Bye! See you tonight!" Before he could even reply she was halfway down the street.

**

* * *

**

**~ _Author's Notes:_Okay so I do have some notes, since this was my first fan fiction I wasn't sure how the format would look like, from now on I will not have everything double spaced, like it was in the first chapter, and that is just so you know I am not being crazy switching from one thing to another erratically. Also! I will try to make the chapters longer, I dont think they will only have one point of view in them from here on... Anyways, Um, I think that is all for now! Thanks for all of the support! ~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**~Alright! I noticed chapter two didnt get as much of a response as the first one so I have decided not to draw things out so long and make my chapters just a bit longer. I hope this can spark your interest and set an example for future chapters. If you like it, or don't like it tell me. Please! TELL Me!!! I need your reviews so I can make this good!! Thanks so much I will try to always improve! Enjoy Chapter Three!!!! **

* * *

Chapter Three: Threats and Crashes

Yashiro stealthily looked over at Ren; he didn't quite look like himself as he carefully drove down the highway. Of course his gentleman façade was perfect, but having known Ren for so long he could tell when something was bothering him. Ren was much too pale and distant. Confused, Yashiro attempted small talk, he asked Ren about some job or other but all he got were one word answers. After trying unsuccessfully for fifteen minutes to get Ren acting "Normal" he gave up on that tactic, being a little worried by now and directly interrogated.

"Ren, are you okay?" Yashiro asked Ren, they were currently between jobs and they were rushing down the highway. Ren blinked a bit surprised then blushed faintly and said, "Yes, I am fine, thank you." Then he stared off into the distance obviously thinking about the cause of the blush. Yashiro sighed in relief, then rolled his eyes as Ren's distraction now became apparent, and said "Tell me, Ren, what did she do this time?" He smiled mischievously at Ren's response, which was to stare open mouthed at Yashiro until he abruptly changed the subject.

"Did we get the script for _Go _yet?" _Go _was the new drama Ren was appearing in it would be his second love story. For some reason the question made Yashiro's smile widen "Yes," Yashiro replied, "But I thought I would give it to you after work today. So you, you know, don't get distracted." Ren looked questioningly at Yashiro, willing him to elaborate, when he didn't Ren said, "I think now would be a good time, to you have it with you?" Yashiro sighed; relieved he had thought to not pick up the copy yet. "No, it will be delivered today at work; I only have the manager's addition, which I simply cannot let you see." Ren tried to press Yashiro further but he disregarded all attempts. Instead he turned on the music.

Yashiro thought about why exactly he couldn't tell Ren about _Go. _He came to the conclusion that his reasons were entirely selfish, but he couldn't convince himself to do the right thing and tell Ren before he got to LME. For one thing he wanted to really have a chance to get maximum shock; he also wanted to be in a position in which he could savor the moment. Besides that he didn't have a positive on Kyoko as Ren's co-star, so it could be a bit of a problem to tell Ren something he didn't know was concrete.

After twenty minutes of silence Yashiro was sure Ren had forgotten about their talk, (He assumed Ren would have had sufficient time by then to sink back into thoughts about Kyoko.) Bored he wanted to try an experiment, for the last ten minutes he had been toying with the idea of threatening Ren. He knew it would be very difficult to extract the desired information from him so he plotted. Deciding on the one choice that would definitely wring no unsavory answers out of him. Positive victory was in his clutches as nonchalantly he asked, "Oh, um Ren, can I borrow your phone for a sec?" Ren shrugged said, "Sure." he fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it over, "What happened to yours?" he asked. Yashiro smiled acting a little embarrassed and said it was broken. Ren rolled his eyes; Yashiro really couldn't own a phone for more than a month without breaking it. He was, Ren noted, wearing gloves to protect the electronics he handled.

Yashiro sighed contentedly once he had the phone, things were playing right into his hands, literally. Carefully and very suspiciously he removed one of his gloves. Ren was distracted, and by not looking at the road got honked at as he started to drift into the other lane. Looking up he righted himself but asked, "What are you doing?" Yashiro's eyes glinted of mischief and evil intent, he heard the faint trace of panic in Ren's voice. And he will be even more worried in a minute, Yashiro thought before he said. "You know the drill, tell me what Kyoko did this time or in ten seconds your phone will be again a useless lump of metal."

The horror was too great. Ren vividly remembered the last time Yashiro had threatened him, and actually killed his phone by holding it in his bare hand for ten seconds. Gulp. Yashiro put Ren's phone in his hand "Ten," he said, "Nine" he counted down slowly.

Ren panicked. He couldn't just tell Yashiro about his dream! But he also depended on his cell phone. Besides what if Kyoko needed advice but couldn't get a hold of him! "What? What does it matter to you?" Yashiro thought for a second about Ren's reasoning and said simply, "Curiosity." Acknowledging that way of negotiating was useless. The stress and pressure was too great so then Ren did the one thing that came naturally he acted (or in other words, lied.) "I just had some sour pudding this morning! It gave me an upset stomach. There was really nothing with Kyoko, I never said there was!" Even though it sounded convincing Yashiro was not to be trifled with, Ren would never voluntarily eat pudding, especially in the morning. His reply, "four, three, two-" suddenly, as a last resort to evade the inescapable doom, Ren lunged for his phone forgetting the road completely in his panic.

He soon remembered the road, that enlightenment unfortunately came with a shock to the two passengers. The car spun out into the middle of the next lane facing the on coming traffic. It got hit and spun back to the right side which created another crash, metal was flying everywhere and the poor car flipped twice. Yashiro and Ren jolted around as if on some sick carnival ride, Ren could have sworn he saw Yashiro laughing for a minute, before the whiplash knocked him out that is. Luckily nobody was killed, but all the same the ambulance came and the police sorted out the whole thing.

It took them fifteen minutes to wake Yashiro up and Ren tried to brush the whole thing off but even though Ren was a big actor the police couldn't ignore a huge mess like that. They grudgingly called Lory and heard his exclamations of concern. He assured them within minutes he would come.

When Lory arrived the first thing he saw was the car. He burst into tears, what once had been a sleek machine of speed was now unrecognizable. It had become a lump of metal too twisted and crushed to even salvage. Once the initial shock was over though, he braved the tragedy and turned to the injured men.

Ren and Yashiro vehemently refused going in the ambulance to the hospital, as they rightly should seeing as they were men and all. Lory didn't approve, but didn't see how he could force them to do anything, he wanted them to retain some dignity. In his haste to come to the scene of the crime he had forgotten the room Ren and Yashiro would take up. Instead of saving them space to ride in he had brought that day's elaborate entourage. So instead they accepted a ride in the police cruiser to LME, a little dignity retained, a little lost. All expenses were covered with LME, but the whole day was wasted as far as Ren's schedule was concerned.

If anything good came out of it, it was, and Ren noted this smugly, that his phone survived almost unscathed.

* * *

**~_Authors Note_: Okay So that was it!! The sooner you review the sooner I can get the next chapter out!! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**~Hey! Okay, this chapter I did not have an editor, so I went through it several times and used spell check, anyways, I hope it sounds good! Please enjoy, oh and of course Review~**

* * *

Chapter Four: Curiosity Killed The Cat

Of course, peddling at top speed, Kyoko made it to LME with ten minutes to spare. She had been worried the whole time she was riding her bike though, there was even one nerve wracking moment when there seemed to be some sort of a car wreck. Luckily she could fly through there with out having to stop. After arriving at LME, she sped to the Love Me Section's room.

Panting she sat down and after a minute dizzily attempted to get into her traditional pink jumpsuit with little success. She was laying across the floor with one leg in her jumpsuit when Kanae came in interrupting her dazed daydreaming. "Kyoko! What happened?" Kanae rushed over to Kyoko and helped her sit up. "N-nothing," Kyoko replied shaking her head a little and trying to focus, "Just dizzy…" Kanae ran to the freezer and got an ice pack for Kyoko, brusquely she held it up to Kyoko's forehead.

After a minute she asked, "Is that any better?" Kyoko noted it was and stood up, swaying only a little bit. Gingerly she sat down on the bench and put on her suit without ending up back on the floor. Kanae looked at her friend with disapproving eyes; Kyoko could be so irresponsible sometimes. "Kyoko, what happened to you? You made me worry when I came in and you were on the floor" Kyoko turned her head as if she couldn't believe what she had heard. Kanae saw the look on her face to slow and didn't have time to get away, she tried to back up, but Kyoko was too fast, she ran to Kanae and swept her into an embrace.

"Kanae! You do care about me! "Her eyes were sparkling Kanae noted, terrified, as she tried to fend off Kyoko's attack. The door opened Mr. Sawara poked his head in and said, "Hey guys," he stared at Kyoko who was skipping around obviously off to la la land. He cleared his throat to get her attention; she looked up, "Oh! Mr. Sawara! I didn't see you there! You see-" Kanae cut her off before she could embarrass them further, "Yes Mr. Sawara?" Mr. Sawara took his cue and said, "We have some work for the Love Me Section. Kanae, report to Mrs. Sakura, fifth floor, maintenance. Kyoko, deliver this script to Yashiro. He should be on the second floor." Mr. Sawara brushed off the two girls' odd behavior quickly in order to get ready for his next job, and after handing Kyoko the script left, leaving the two alone.

Kanae immediately headed for the door, glad to have an excuse to leave, "Bye Kyoko, take it easy! And I really do want to hear what happened!" she hoped her friend would be able to get over whatever had caused her legs to jellify. I bet she was just late to work and rushed, Kanae thought, who knows, Kyoko really had a complicated mind. To save herself from additional brain pain she decided just to think about the task at hand.

Kyoko beamed at Kanae as she left what a good friend she had! She sat down, Kanae was perfect in every way, she was a great actress, she took work seriously, and she was beautiful… Kyoko was contemplating how Kanae was perfect in every aspect when a heavy thump told her she had dozed off and dropped the script. "Oh no!" Kyoko looked at the clock, she had been sitting there for fifteen minutes, "I must have dozed off, what is with me today?"

She quickly picked up the script and headed to the second floor. As she padded down the halls she thought about her task and quickly became confused. Yashiro and Ren were usually on level three with the other actors. Floor two held the cafeteria, post, and nurse. There was no reason for them to be eating at eight in the morning, she knew they both got up really early and preferred not to eat cafeteria food, (If Ren ate at all.) So why Yashiro would want to post something Kyoko had no idea, but she headed there anyways.

As she went she noticed the halls were abnormally lacking life. Usually people were rushing here or there going to various jobs and meetings. However, today the only sign of life she saw on her way to the stairs was the janitor, whistling as he cleaned the floor. Kyoko waved and he acknowledged her with a nod.

Out of curiosity Kyoko glanced down at the script she cradled. On the front it read, _Go. _So that was the new drama Ren would be acting in. After _Dark Moon, Go _would be a piece of cake for him. Kyoko had heard a little about _Go _from various sources, (she had never actually heard the title, but had wanted to know what Ren was getting into.) It was a love story again but this time it had a twist, a hint of fantasy. Kyoko sighed enviously; Ren would be playing the role of a prince from a magical kingdom. Kyoko really had no idea why Ren would accept that role. It was not his type, she deducted that after finding out how to act, "Love" he was excited to do it again and _Go _was the first thing that came his way. She had also heard from her most reliable snoop, that Ren hadn't actually known about the fantasy until he had already signed. Kyoko could just see Ren, dashing in a suit fairies dancing around him and a castle nestled in a beautiful mountain glistening from the sun.

Kyoko sank to her knees, thoroughly depressed; she wished she could be in a fairytale like that! She sighed in a despaired way, she thought of the actors that would get to perform in the play; they would probably all be beautiful with prestigious careers to boot. Practically crying Kyoko peered down at her lap and let her gaze rest on the wondrous script. Slowly she stood up.

The copy of _Go _Kyoko was holding was the original, curious she opened the script to the character page; she wanted to know who the director had in mind for each part. What she saw stopped her dead. The lead, Hiroshi, was of course being played by Ren; a little drawing accompanied the name. It was a little sketch of Hiroshi; it was as handsome as Kyoko imagined, for a moment she melted. When she collected herself she moved on to the next name, right under Hiroshi was the main girl, Rinko, next to her name was scrawled in, "Kyoko Mogami." WHAT?

For a moment Kyoko could only thing that word. What? What? What? Then the questions started coming. Why would they pick her to be in _Go?_ How could they pick her? Why? How? Why? It was a cute love story, so why would they choose her to play that role! In all of her previous jobs she had played a mean girl and often unpopular, who had major issues with the world. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, with never having seen her act as a cute girl, they wanted _her?_

In a dazed sort of trance Kyoko stumbled through the halls. A dull roaring filled her ears as her brain struggled to make up a reason for this anomaly; dimly she recognized a new sound penetrating the haze, it sounded like a mighty cascade from some giant waterfall.

Onceshe was in the stairwell she started to hear unusual sounds, exclamations, and non-stop talking. For a minute Kyoko wondered if some sort of party was taking place. As she got closer to the door the emotion of the din was evident, it was worry, and fear. What was going on?

Hesitating Kyoko opened the door, she didn't want to see what horrible thing had happened but curiosity compelled her. Even despite the fact that curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

**~Okay! That was it! Now the only thing left to do is to press the butten that says "Review" Okay? Ha Ha, thanks so much!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took soo long to get out! Life has been happening and I kind of lost track of things. Thank you for all of the support and sticking with my story! Please enjoy! ~**

* * *

Chapter Five

Captured and Hospitalized

Ren groaned as they pulled up in front of LME. A small crowd of anxious people were hovering, and more curious were joining by the second. "Ren is something the matter?" Yashiro asked, "Nothing worse than what has already happened." Ren replied glumly, Yashiro guiltily stared out the window and let Ren stew. Trying to find a way out of the newly made predicament was like trying to figure out which way the exit was in a colossal maze that you had been stuck in for days. Nearly impossible. The cruiser approached its destination far too quickly to suit Ren's taste, and he couldn't find out a way to escape the ever-bigger mass.

As Ren predicted, from the moment he got out of the police car people started to, meaning good, but ignoring Ren's true wishes, swarm him. Concern saturated the air and the babble of voices swelled and became almost unbearable in its volume, they all wanted to know what happened, and if he was okay. They pressed in on him with an overwhelming desire to help. The crowd started half-guiding, half-carrying Ren into the building. Even Yashiro, apparently weakened by the car wreck, could not use his otherworldly power to protect Ren; such was the overwhelming power of care.

In continuous flurries of movement they, tugging and shoving, moved Ren in the general direction of the second floor. At first he couldn't for the life of him, figure out where everyone was heading. It all became clear once he heard the word, _nurse_. For several minutes Ren attempted to resist the ever growing crowd, but they pulsed like the strong waves of an ocean rushing into the beach, and he was caught in the undertow. Swiftly everyone rushed them to the nurse. Ren eventually, let himself, feeling quite resigned, be pulled along as he searched the frantic crowd for one face in particular. But hunt as he might Kyoko was nowhere to be found. Even more resigned to having no say in anything, Ren barely had enough spirit to protest against antibiotics. He did just a little though, he hated the dizzying sensation the sleep meds invoked, to put him into a dreamless slumber.

Eventually, with many tears shed and toes stepped on, the doctors forced everyone besides Yashiro out of the room and into the cafeteria. They kindly led Ren to a patient room and gave him some medicine to make him sleep for a bit. Rest, they said was therapeutic after the shock of a car accident. Ren sighed, but let them get their way; maybe some sleep would do him some good…

Yashiro was unwilling to have Ren leave his sight. He felt guilty that he was so weakened he wasn't able to protect Ren from the multitude of worried fans that crowded around him from the second they stepped out of the car. But, sighing he let Ren be led away and paced in the small office. What a mess. Yashiro recognized how immature it had been for him to threaten the driver, but he still regretted not getting an answer! If anything bothered him the most it was that now Ren's cell phone was dead, he didn't have anything more to bully Ren with.

He peeked out of the curtain into the cafeteria; everyone was out there, talking and worrying. Everyone except Kyoko that is, he could tell Ren had been searching for her as they came to the Nurse's office, but now Yashiro didn't seem to be able to spot Kyoko either. Passionatly he thought she had to be somewhere though; she wouldn't ignore Ren getting into a car accident.

Dejectedly he started to lower the curtain, as several anxious girls had just noticed he was looking out and were soon going to attack, when a flash of pink caught his eye. There she was! Kyoko was standing by the stair doors, paper in her hand talking to someone. The expression on her face conveying a question, she was asking what had happened.

Carefully Yashiro moved to a different curtain, trying his hardest not to let anyone see him this time. He saw Kyoko's face as she heard about the accident, her eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped. She looked at the locked door and zipped away from her informer. With the speed of lightning she dodged people left and right, weaving her way through everyone (literally) to get to the nurse's office. She was making great time, in five seconds she was halfway across the huge cafeteria room. She would have promptly proceeded to the door in no time if she had not been oblivious to puddle of spilled water.

Gasping she slid, and skidded, and knocked right into a group of concerned adults, taking two of them out with the collision. Yashiro observed Kyoko apologizing profusely, helping the poor souls that she had almost killed up. She stared at the floor as the adults scolded her, shaking their fingers. After she managed to get away from the group of now scowling adults, she attempted to weave through the crowd again but found the way securely blocked by a horde of girls that had obviously found out about Yashiro looking through the first curtain.

Dang! Yashiro thought, if Kyoko couldn't get to the door how he could inconspicuously let her in? Those meddling girls had ruined his plans. The time for a discreet take was long gone; attack was now inevitable if he wanted to get Kyoko into the office. Offensive action was necessary.

One last time Yashiro watched Kyoko floundering. Then all of the sudden she disappeared. Slightly worried, determination gripped him and trying not to think of the frenzy his action would put the crowd in Yashiro started to unlock the deadbolt.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed someone from behind. Guiltily Yashiro turned around, the head of the doctors stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "You can't possibly unlock the door! The only thing that could possibly secure peace for Ren is that door being securely closed!" looking down Yashiro mumbled, "I know but…" He looked up, his cause was just too important. "Someone needs to be in here. Ren asked for her specifically once we got inside." He tried to sound confident and luckily the woman didn't spy his fudge. The woman let out a long sigh, "Okay, go get her, I will keep everyone at bay."

* * *

**~Okay! There it was, thank you, and just so you know, I'm already working on the next chapter!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Hey Everybody! Well I got a new Chapter! Yay! I probably would have waited longer to post it, but nobody has been reviewing! (thank you those people that have been:))**** SO anyways, I put this out now to see if I could get a few more reviews, right now I just want to get to twenty, though I know some people with 200 reviews! Whoa! I hope you like the new chapter, and please, please please! review!!!~**

* * *

Chapter Six: Struggling with discoveries

Shoot! Kyoko thought, after she ran into some elderly people it seemed like everyone was crowding around the door! When she had come into the cafeteria room at first it seemed as if everything was in limitless chaos, but somehow there _was _some sort of twisted rhythm. Everything had to do with Ren Tsuruga. Spying a friend of hers from accounting, she asked him what was going on. For a moment he stared at her, to him it seemed as if she was missing something so obvious you would know about that before you remembered you forgot to wear pants to work. (Not that she did, but it was a big deal.) When he told her Ren had been in a car accident on the same street she had furiously peddled through, she thought he have been playing some sort of sick practical joke on her. However the obvious disarray could do nothing but prove him right.

She had immediately sped towards the door, unfortunately she was looking at the door and not what was in her way, and that was how she collided with the old people. The result of which was a lecture far too long to appreciate. Finally Kyoko got away; she was really worried for Ren but couldn't get to the door to find out how he was doing!

For a split second she contemplated just waiting for him to come out, but he was her senpai! She had to show she cared about him! On the other hand the anger he would bestow on her for negligence was unbearable even to contemplate. She shivered at the thought. Duty first, she thought, "If I get another lecture I will rightly deserve it!" Some business men looked over at Kyoko as she talked to herself, but she paid them no mind. "Of course, "a tiny voice in her head said, "He could do worse than a lecture, he could disown you!" That alternative was too painful, twin rivers flowed down her cheeks and she sank to her knees, "Nooo! Tsuruga san! Don't disown mee!" The two men stared at Kyoko, her outburst surprising them. One approached her; he tapped her shoulder and said, "Um, miss? Are you okay?" Kyoko turned her damp face up to him, "Oh! Yes, I'm fine." She sniffed and let the man help her to her feet. "Thank you," she said. The man went back to his partner, relieved to leave the strange girl.

Cracking her knuckles Kyoko put her mind to the task at hand, getting to Ren was definitely the most important thing. From what she saw there was no way to go _through _the mass of upset girls, and going around would take way too long. So, what could she do? In despair Kyoko looked at her feet, still damp from spilling on water. And then she saw the way. Even though the human's bodies may be too pressed together to give any sort of passage way, their feet could not be so close together. The gaps between someone's legs to another's was just big enough a girl might be able to snake around. And so she dropped.

Even though the doctor's had promised an untroubled sleep, Ren still saw her. _She _was there, troubling him once again. Her face loomed before him, perfect, so desirable, yet so untouchable. He saw played before his eyes how he could endeavor to capture her heart and how she would react. How she would accept him and admit she had harbored feelings for him for the year she had known him.

But then the realization of her true character crashed into the dream, of course she wouldn't have feelings for him. She was still struggling to get over the devastation Sho had caused in her life. Ren was sure; love would be the last thing on her mind. So he would wait. His dream took a nasty turn, he envisioned some faceless man dating Kyoko, holding her hand and kissing her on the forehead. That would inevitably happen sooner or later, probably sooner, and the image was so painful Ren almost woke up. Instead Ren finally found a release of sorts and sunk into a dreamless sleep.

Kanae grudgingly started to paint the wall. Mrs. Sakura had told Kanae that some story board artists, mad at having their design rejected for the new drama _Go _had cartooned all over the wall next to the staff room. Kanae's job was to paint over the mess seeing as they had done it all in permanent marker.

She glared at the wall ignoring two important looking people as they walked into the room. Well that is until she heard her best friends name mentioned. "-Yes, that's right, Kyoko was sent to Yashiro and he should be asking her right now." the man looked at his companion as she said, "Strange he would recommend _her_ don't you think? But Lory's reasons are his own, besides, she is becoming more popular, I just hope…" The door closed behind them as they went in, taking their voices with them.

Kanae, having painted as she listened, readily abandoned her half finished job, (She works inhumanly fast) and charged into the room. "Hey! What did you say about Kyoko?" the two people stopped and looked at her almost strangely, the man said, "Excuse me, who are you?" Kanae blushed momentarily then said, "I'm Kanae Kotonami, I am a love me section worker and Kyoko Mogami's best friend."

The adults looked almost taken aback at Kanae's frank way of explaining but somehow they gathered their wits and replied smartly. The woman took the lead saying "Hello Kanae, I am director Nanako Matsushima. This is Shun Hiraoka he is my partner with the production _Go_. I take it you have heard of it?" Kanae nodded and waited, Nanako motioned to a comfy couch, "Please, sit down," Kanae did.

"So what exactly is it you want to know Kanae?" Kanae thought for a moment then said, "I want to know what Kyoko has to do with _Go._" Nanako glanced at Shun then replied, "Well, as you may know, we try to find the absolute best actors and actresses for each part. So if we don't have an idea of who we should use, and by we, I am referring to other directors, generally ask the president for his opinion. Usually his recommendations are so sensible we can't believe we didn't think of him or her before. However this time, he recommended for the role of Rinko, our female protagonist, Kyoko Mogami. And that is all, right now she is being required after."

"Oh I see…" Kanae thanked them, and went back outside leaving the two people more or less a bit confused. Kanae got back to work, painting faster then ever propelled by the thoughts about all she had just heard. So Kyoko would be acting with Ren… interesting.

**

* * *

**

**~Authors Note: Okay so I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I had fun with it. Here is just a bit of a warning, from after the next chapter I put out, things might get a little slow, so if I don't post another chapter, you know, like within a week, its because I have reached the end of my idea and I'm coming up with more... Thank you!~**


	7. Chapter 7

Out of nowhere strong hands grasped Kyoko's shoulders. She looked up from her position on the floor and saw Yashiro's questioning face looking back. "Yashiro!" Kyoko exclaimed, "I'm so glad to see you! You are just the guy I was looking for!" On the floor?Yashiro thought but what he said was, "Same here." Then with out further ado, he firmly dragged her through the girls, he was glad to see his power to get a pathway made had returned.

Once they got inside the office, Kyoko said, "Oh Yashiro! Are you okay?" That confused Yashiro for a moment, "Uh, Kyoko, _you_ were the one practically being trampled." Kyoko waved him off, and said, "I'm talking about the car wreck! I heard-" She stopped and sank to the floor, doom encroached lowering the temperature of the small room dramatically.

Yashiro squatted by Kyoko, "Kyoko! What is the matter?" Kyoko stared into the distance, and replied as if she were talking to a ghost. "Is Tsuruga san terribly mad?" Yashiro was confused, "No, Kyoko, Ren is fine, why would he be mad? I mean it was an accident, he didn't try to get in a wreck." Yashiro looked at Kyoko hopefully, wishing his words would lighten her mood. She just shook her head, "No. How mad is Tsuruga san at me?" what? Yashiro thought, "Why would Ren be mad at _you?_" Kyoko shuddered and said, "Because he is my senpai! I didn't know that he had gotten in a wreck! I should have come earlier to see how he was doing! I… I am such a disappointment!" By the end of her rant Kyoko was wailing.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" Kyoko whipped around and saw the nurse had returned water in hand, "Yes, I'm fine," Kyoko sniffled, "I'm just terribly worried about Tsuruga san." The nurse patted Kyoko's shoulder kindly, "If you want.." She was supplied with Kyoko's name from Yashiro, "Kyoko, you could visit Mr. Tsuruga, he is a sleep now though, so if you would be quiet while you are in there it would be alright."

Kyoko looked gratefully up at the nice lady, "Thank you so much!" the woman smiled and led Kyoko down the hall. "Umm, excuse me, but how is Tsuruga san?" Kyoko shyly asked the question that had been bugging her since she knew Yashiro san and Tsuruga san had been in an accident. The nurse stopped outside of a door and replied, "He has a small concussion and some scrapes, but he is going to be fine." She opened the door and motioned for Kyoko to go inside, "I'll leave you alone for a minute, please, try not to wake him." Kyoko nodded and stepped in the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Ren was stretched out on an unusually long bed, his feet reaching the very end of it. Kyoko walked up to his bed, and sat in a green chair next to it. She looked at his face and almost gasped. He looked years younger as he slept, his face didn't hide anything, it was sweet and gentle. Even though it was a bit battered up at the moment, his expression and face reminded her of how he sometimes looked at her. Those looks were what made her think he really didn't dislike her, they to her were the looks of a best friend.

_Kanae's face never looks at you like he does, _a small voice said, Kyoko just disregarded it, _Well Kanae isn't my senpai. _The other side of her, the one in the back of her head practically rolled its eyes, _Whatever, since when does a senpai look at his student as if she was a precious gem? _Kyoko ignored that and focused again on poor Tsuruga san.

There was another thing that looked familiar on his face though, that one took Kyoko longer to place, when she did she softly laughed at the silliness. To think Ren looked sort of like Corn!

Kyoko sighed and watched her breath gently pull at Ren's hair, making it swirl. A piece of hair landed across his face, Kyoko bit her lip, a bit conflicted, then gently brushed his hair away from his face. Her hand lingered on his hair, so soft, without thinking she stroked it once. "Kyoko." Ren breathed, Kyoko drew back her hand at a lightning speed. Ren had never called her Kyoko before but for a moment she thought he was awake. Carefully she peered at his face and saw his eyes closed and breath coming in evenly.

Sighing again Kyoko sat back in her chair, shaking her head , _Tsuruga san was just dreaming. _Relief filled her and she relaxed. Suddenly Kyoko stood up making the chair rock on its wooden legs. Ren had been dreaming about her! He had said Kyoko! What? Kyoko looked down on the sweetly dreaming Ren and this time was pierced by his holy rays. Kyoko held back a shriek for fear of waking Ren and ran for the door. She was glad she could still move, her grudge Kyoko's had taken the main force of Ren's unconscious attack. Panic almost overcame Kyoko as for a moment she struggled with the door thinking it was locked.

The door opened easily in a moment though and Yashiro stood behind it, watching shocked as Kyoko bolted from the room. She didn't even acknowledge Yashiro had been there. "Kyoko!" Yashiro yelled, but Kyoko just kept on running hiding in a nearby bathroom, shivering with fear.

Ren drowsily looked around the room, he woke up at the sound of wood slapping tile and for a moment he thought he had seen Kyoko. _Mogami san! _He corrected himself firmly, all of his strange dreams had gotten him calling her Kyoko in his mind. That must have been why he imagined her, just after effects of the dreams. But he wouldn't tolerate that, he willed himself to behave, no calling her Kyoko! If he started letting himself do _that _who knew what else he would cave into. Shaking his head he tried to sit up, but he was too weak. "Aaah" he groaned as sore muscles complained. Stubbornly he pushed himself up, inch by inch, until he was levered enough he could relax again.

He breathed heavily, disgusted at how hard it was for him even to sit up. _Its probably just the after effects of the meds_ he thought, making his tense shoulders loosen up. Feeling rested, and restless he stretched his legs as far as they would go, enjoying the way they felt better almost immediately, he stretched his arms out too feeling small bruises complaining.

Ren rolled his eyes, he was physically fit and had been through lots of things tougher than a little car wreck. _Stop being such a baby_ he ordered himself. As soon as he got out of here he would have to go work out or something, he felt too weak and fragile for his liking.

Turning his head he saw Yashiro standing at the door, an absurd expression on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Hey everyone! To say its been a while since I updated is probably one of the biggest understatments of... ever. Sorry!! Thats All I can say, I hope you enjoy the chapter :) ~**

Chapter Eight

In Want of Answers

Yashiro stood gaping after Kyoko, in shock. The nurse had led Kyoko away then came back and told Yashiro that Kyoko was now alone with Ren. Yashiro smiled devilishly and asked to be able to watch, he wouldn't disturb them, he vowed, he just wanted to see what would happen.

When he got to the window Kyoko was just sitting down next Ren. Yashiro leaned against the door settling in for a good show. The tenderness on Kyoko's face as she looked at Ren was heartbreaking, Yashiro almost melted in joy. Kyoko was cracking at last! Yashiro started hyperventilating when Kyoko brushed back Ren's hair, then she stroked it! _YES! _Yashiro thought _yes yes Yes!!! _Everything was perfect!

Then Ren sort of turned her way and he could see his lips form her name, had Ren woken up? Kyoko froze then darted for the door. What had gone wrong? Yashiro had started viewing the scene before him as if it were on a movie screen, completely separate from his spectator's seat. So it wasn't until the door started to push towards him as Kyoko shoved through, that Yashiro even thought of moving, and he did. He scrambled around in an attempt to avoid the door's wood colliding with his face. Then she was gone. And Yashiro was left.

"Yashiro?" dazed, the manager turned towards Ren. "Oh, Ren," he said still in his "Out of it" state, the image of Ren had not fully been processed, but when it had been, Yashiro reacted a little differently, "Oh Ren!" He hurried into the room to the actor's side, "What happened?" Ren looked up at him confused, "I was just about to ask _you _that, you look like you've seen a ghost." Yashiro tilted his head, a calculating expression grew. "Ren," he said carefully, "What _exactly _do you remember?" he wanted to find out what Ren thought happened, if he knew anything of the recent incident anyways. Ren thought for a moment then said, "We got in a car crash because of you, we got to LME and they put me in this room to take a nap. Then I woke up and saw you by the door." Yashiro shook his head, "So, you have no idea who just visited your sick bed?" Ren straightened up a little, "You let someone see me? While I was sleeping!"

Yashiro smiled wryly, "Well I figured you wouldn't mind if Mogami san saw you, but-" all of a sudden Ren was trying to stand up, "You let Kyo-Mogami san come here?" Yashiro pushed Ren back into bed, he gave way easier than Yashiro would have liked, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, planting his feet and preparing for the attack that would come after what he would next say. "Well, Ren, it's just that… How should I say this? I think that, well if someone doesn't help you two along Mogami san will get bored of waiting for you and actually fall in love with someone else!" Ren opened his mouth to yell, Yashiro put his hands up as if he were surrendering, "Well it could happen! I mean, she is getting more and more popular and who knows which fan could sweep her off her feet." Ren looked decidedly angry and folded his arms. "Yashiro, I don't want you meddling in my life. I thought I could expect more out of my manager, but I guess I was wrong." He turned away and waited for Yashiro to leave.

_Such a baby! _Yashiro thought and he stomped out of the room to find Kyoko.

* * *

**~There you go! short but at least its out right? :) Later!~ **


End file.
